


Heritage of the Stars

by MrKrisSatan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrKrisSatan/pseuds/MrKrisSatan
Summary: On a deep space probe at the edge of the Empire's borders, a proximity alarm goes off and Dyanari awakens to find herself alone in unfamiliar territory...
Kudos: 2





	Heritage of the Stars

A cylindrical object drifted through the endless expanse between the stars, painted in red and white with a gold trim marking the access panels and thrusters.    
The stars seemed to grow dimmer around the object, as if it had become engulfed inside a shadow; Meanwhile inside, a woman stood in a tank of blue liquid, suspended in hyper sleep.    
Her crimson hair floated past her face, briefly obscuring her green eyes and skin so pale, you could be forgiven for believing she bathed in milk.    
The dog tags around her neck came into view.   
“Dyanari Seytan CN-160286”  
Next to the hyper sleep chamber a monitor flashed with text, it read as follows:

**REM Education  
** **File Progress: 146790 / 87569942  
** **Current files: Martial Arts, Atheist Psalms, Gun Fu**

The ship suddenly shook violently, causing all the internal lights to power on and a computerised voice to speak over the intercom alongside a claxon.   
“Proximity alert, activating Protocol One! Cannot verify proximity alert”    
The ship shook once again.   
“Protocol Two can not be verified.”    
Eventually it reached ”Five million, can not be verified.” and the machine voice paused as if stumped before continuing. “Activating Protocol Zero, Subject One Six Zero Two Eight Six must survive. Ceasing REM Education. Activating the sleeper”  
The screen went blank for a moment before flashing on again.

**Deleting: 87,423,152 files**

The hyper sleep chamber began to move from upright to a 45 ° angle and within moments, it birthed her from a hatch at the bottom, leaving her naked and unconscious on the floor surrounded by blue liquid.   
Dyanari slowly opened her eyes, trying to speak and instantly throwing up; If they told her when she enlisted that one day she’d be lying on the floor of a deep space probe, naked, throwing up and suffering from hyper sleep sickness, she might of rethought her choice she contemplated, as the noise from the claxon drilled into her skull giving her a headache.    
“Shut that fucking alarm off.” She screamed, grabbing hold of the nearest table and pulling herself to her feet.    
The alarm went silent, only to be replaced by the machine’s voice again.    
“Protocol Zero has been activated by two unknown proximity alerts.”    
She froze, still leaning on the table.   
The probe’s sensors could detect anything capable of setting them off, maybe there was some kind of stealth ship outside? She thought to herself.  
“How long have I been sleeping this time?” She questioned, her voice sounded melodic and oozed charm, enough to make the average man putty in her fingers as his blood rushed away from his brain.    
She realised after she’d finished speaking that she was using the voice, it wouldn’t affect the computer thankfully, but if she could lose control of something as trivial as her own voice from hyper sleep sickness, she’d have to be cautious with her other skills.  
The computer was silent for some time before answering  
“One thousand, four hundred and sixty seven years at the time of the last data package received from Earth, but I can not verify when the last data package was received.”  
After regaining her composure she dressed herself in the regimental flight suit of the Ciaritè Guard, marking her as one of the elite soldiers of the empire; It was a simple attire of black and maroon with dull gold accents, but easily distinguished from a normal soldier by the imperial coat of arms on her right shoulder.   
She pressed a few buttons on her left wrist and the flight suit went from being loose and baggy, to tight and form fitting.   
She picked up the rail-harpoon and combat knife, placing the latter in the sheath on her hip.  
“God, I wish they let me have my particle rifle.” She lamented to the empty room.    
“Section Five, Subsection One of Article Four hundred and ninety three of the Black Naval Warfare Treaties forbid the use of all particle and projectile weapons in space.” Came the reply of the omnipresent computer.  
She knew why, even children had heard of the Battle of Foulke’s Folly; He was winning the battle until he ordered his ships to close the distance and claim the enemy vessels as prize ships. However upon docking, the rifles and boarding cannons ripped holes in friend, foe and the ships themselves, leaving little behind but a graveyard.   
However, that was almost 100 years ago and modern ships had significantly more armour, she added to herself, subconsciously trying not to pout over the loss of her rifle.  
Dyanari stood before the airlock, pressing her index and middle fingers into her collar, causing a bubble to envelope her head.    
She tapped a few buttons on the terminal and the airlock began to open, bathing her in bright daylight.   
It took a moment for her eyes to adjust, but when they did, she saw that her pod wasn't drifting in space; Or even in the hanger of some stealth ship as she’d feared, but instead resting in the middle of a grassy meadow.


End file.
